


Without You

by anyapie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyapie/pseuds/anyapie
Summary: King Regis has given orders to his group of researchers and scholars to seek information about an important event that happened in the past, tagging Ignis along with them. On site, Ignis' longing for his home and Gladiolus had made him do something out of his usual character.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> And each moment you're gone,  
> Is a moment too long in my life  
> So stay right here, right now.
> 
> \- Without You, My Darkest Days

    Ignis has been pretty busy for the past few weeks now. He has been deployed to different outskirts of city, even outside the walls for a research that he's been conducting under the direct order of King Regis for the sake of Noctis' future. Accompanied by other prestigious and private people given the same order, Ignis has been sent out to do his job and assist. It went on for a few weeks, so Ignis had no choice but to check on Noctis through mobile and he always made sure to visit him whenever he's back in the city.

    The job is tedious and required every bit of his attention and stock knowledge. He needed to read  lot and discuss what he knows in exchange for the others. He talked to people who were living in the area to gain relevant information and take them apart piece by piece, picking what's important and useful to their research.

He had to admit that he liked his job. It was relaxing and he was exercising his skills perfectly in sync with his hobby. He was tasting new recipes from the locals, seeing new faces and seeing people with tattoos painted on their bodies to tell their history. He enjoyed the fresh air and environment, but he missed home and familiar faces, missed that one big guy with proud tattoos embedded on his smooth and sturdy arms and back.

    "When are you coming back?" Noctis asked him one morning on the phone, when he was munching on his cereal with Prompto. 

"Perhaps in three days. Why?" Ignis replied, his tone a bit rigid after finding out that Noctis has been neglecting his healthy breakfast plan with Prompto for the whole week. Ignis told himself he'd let it slide, that he could enforce it again once this job was done sooner than later. "I believe we've almost come into completion. I can always return and assist you first."

"Nah, I'm just asking. The big guy isn't quite busy anymore and he's been whining a  lot that he misses you," the prince groaned. Ignis could feel Noctis' eyes rolling, and he couldn't help but smile. "Come back when you can, alright? I'll try to keep him busy for you. For as long as I can." 

"Thank you, Noct. Much appreciated," he sighed. These calls from home always brought peace and sanctuary to Ignis. It reminded him that he has people who are waiting for him to come back, and thinking of it alone always brought a warm feeling in his chest.

It was nighttime when he dialed Noctis' number to check up on him, and their talk didn't last much so he still had the time to go to a nearby store to stock up some toiletries to use and try some new local products being sold in town before they head to another secluded place. On his way, though, he saw a group of what appeared to be a couple heading out of a small store. They look very happy, and, judging from the bandage wrapped around the girl’s arm, she just got a new tattoo. Ignis glanced at the neon sign glowing brightfully red to his right as he felt the couple pass by to his left, suddenly being reminded of black hair, amber eyes and ink on skin. 

He missed Gladio terribly. He hasn't called Gladio in four days now, and the other hasn't been able to leave him a message for a few days due to his own busy schedule. It was no trouble talking to each other every single day personally thanks to their position in the Kingdom. They were graced with the time to work with each other and far from each other, so communicating through mobile hasn't really been necessary. This was the first assignment where Ignis was required to report on the field for a long time, and Gladio hasn't escaped his own duty. It was nice, he thought. He and Gladio were busy, so missing each other really didn't burden them a lot. The Crown first before anything else, including their personal lives together.

As if on cue, Ignis felt his phone vibrate. He saw Gladiolus' name there along with a preview of his message. It was simple, it was short, but it weighed a lot. It weighed so much that Ignis suddenly found himself entering the shop, his action inspired by his longing for Gladioulus and his rebelious side. 

He flumped on his bed after a few hours, refreshed from the shower and a bit in pain from an evidence of his love and affection for Gladiolus. He reached for his phone, tapping the words that overtook his logical mind, echoing the same feeling that Gladiolus felt.

_ I miss you, too.  _

 

He didn't tell Gladiolus about that night. He waited for the slow tick of time until they could see each other again, so he could watch the expression on Gladioulus' face the moment he finds out for himself what Ignis had just done. It would be the perfect view to lay his eyes upon so he decided to keep it a secret. It would only be just a few days now...

Days that extended to more days. The days reached a fortnight than what was originally scheduled due to new orders from the higher ups. They wanted more informtion from this and that, so they had no choice but comply. Ignis was a bit bothered by the sudden change of plans and he really wanted to return home, so with all his might and monster skills, he was able to produce more content and results faster, which enabled them to receive the go signal to pack for home. 

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived to the Citadel, the sun slowly kissing the horizon, its faint orange rays dusted the city of a wonderful hue, accenting the beauty of the kingdom gloriously. Ignis hurried to do his job so he can be dismissed earlier. Soon, he was released with the promise of handsome benefits as thanks for his hard work along with his co-workers nd co-researchers. Another job well done, they complimented him. 

It was around evening, when the night was young and greeted by the powerful lights of the city, when Ignis was driving home. He opted to take a shower before he answers the messages that keeps flooding his inbox from Prompto and Noct. He really was planning on visiting Noct after his time in the bathroom. Maybe he can cook something for them if he hurries, and then they can invite Gladiolus over, and catch up on things that happened while he was gone.

His tattoo has already healed by now, but he was still careful with that particular side of skin, since he didn't want to do encourage any type of problem that might occur if he does not take care. With keys and mobile in hand, Ignis drove into the night to Noctis' apartment.

Everything went according to plan. When they heard the doorbell ring, even though he was expecting it and he already knew who it was, Ignis still felt shivers down his spine, tingling every crevice in his body by a warmth that only Gladiolus could do. 

It was very pleasant, being able to sit back, relax and talk to the people one holds very dear. The stories that each soul shared in Noctis' living room was something that Ignis enjoyed, especially when his love was only inches away from him, a turn of head and he would be kissing the man he loved dearly. 

When it was time to leave, it was Ignis who asked if Gladiolus can come to his place even just for a few hours, to which the big man immediately agreed on, a big grin plastered on his handsome face. 

They were cuddling on the couch when they reached their destination, Gladiolus refused to keep his hands off of him now that they were alone. They didn't really touch each other when they were in public for discreet's sake. Ignis was happy that he could see the sweet and gentle side of Gladiolus when they were out of everybody's eyes, loved the way he made him feel that his attention is undivided when they are together. 

Gladiolus kissed his temple first, then his cheek, making it harder for Ignis to focus on the show that they were pretending to watch. His beard tickled Ignis' face in a way that he found pleasing before meeting the enthusiastic mouth with his own. And when they locked lips, it felt like revisiting a favourite place that never gets old, smelling the scent of home and surrounded by the comfort of warmth that Gladiolus physically offered. 

"I have a surprise for you," Ignis whispered, a small smile on his lips when they parted for breath. He was excited, but he knew well how to mask it. It was always best to play it safe before biting. 

"Hm? Is it a new book? Did you take a relic with you secretly for souvenir?" Gladiolus grinned, his hands caressing Ignis' back and sides tenderly. "Taking people's history with you sounds like a good idea."

"I may have learned a thing or two about histories." The bespectacled boy kissed the other again before he continued, "You'll have to undress me first before you see it."

The big man laughed. "Believe me, I would love to do just that."

Gladiolus gave a peck on the other man's lips first before he took both of sides of Ignis' glasses to take them off, another peck and then his shirt followed. Ignis willingly laid on his back when Gladiolus tugged on his pants, reveling the feeling of Gladiolus' mouth on his neck, should and chest. He buried his hand on the other man's hair, loving the softness under his fingertips. 

Ignis made sure his eyes were open and looking at Gladiolus with lust-blown but nervous eyes. The raven-haired slowly inserted his fingers inside the band of Ignis' pants, pulling the fabric down, down, until the tattoo revealed itself and he had to stop.

"Iggy?" Gladiolus gasped, he sat upright so suddenly that Ignis almost held back a groan by the lack of touch. 

The blond loved the reaction that Gladiolus had on his face. It was cute. He looked so dumbfiunded and ridiculous with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Maybe Ignis should film it next time, so he can rewind the times when Gladio offered more facial expressions than the usual, everyday faces he makes.

"Surprised?" Ignis chuckled.

"Yes! Definitely! I..." The big man looked at Ignis for a while, then back to the tattoo and vice versa. The tattoo was inked on Ignis' hip, below his left nipple. It was the almost the size of his pinky, or half the size of it, at least. It was small, but it was simple and pretty. Gladiolus was smiling now, his cheeks dusted with pink as he blushed. "It's a gladioli!"

Ignis mirrored his lover's expression. It was fun to see him react this way. It was a good decision after all. "Yes."

"When? Why? What pushed you?"

"Two weeks ago. I was missing you terribly. You." 

The Shield furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was trying to think of when he gave Ignis the impression to get a tattoo. Ignis sat upright this time, his fingers drumming on the other's thigh. "There were these tribes in a town where we went that had tattoos all over their bodies. It was their way of preserving and passing on their people's history and practices. According to them, one couldn't be complete without the legacy of their ancestors  and the people that shaped the lives of others in order to make families."

Gladiolus was listening to Ignis with his beautiful, amber eyes boring into his green orbs. He seemed to know this kind of tradition involved in other cultures, but he was still listening. Ignis knew what Gladiolus was waiting to hear.

"If I die and people decide to tell my legacy, I don't want them to miss you. I want to emphasize you in my life, so when they share my history, you're with it." Ignis gave the other a soft kiss on the lips. "When we die, our bodies decay but our love and history lives."

Saying it out loud surprised and scared Ignis at the same time. He was not one for such intimate words that brought so much passion in his relationship with Gladiolus. It wasn't always that he voiced out his love and adoration for his lover. But when he pours his heart out, when his feelings overcome the dominance of his mind and logic, he's surprised at his own actions and words for the man he loves. It was like letting go of some control he always and preferred to have. It was frustrating in a way sometimes, but also refreshing. 

Gladiolus didn't give him a reply for about a minute or two. He must have been shocked as well. He recovered before Ignis could berate himself for saying too much, beaming wide and snickering as his arms snaked around Igni's abdomen, pulling him close for a kiss, for an embrace. "Iggy, that's... Sweet Shiva, that was very sweet. And cool. You make me so happy, you know that?"

"I take that this is a pleasant surprise, yes?"

"Hell, yeah! Damn, you would do this for me? I want to marry you right now, Ifrit's balls--"

"Gladio!" Ignis chuckled. He met Gladiolus' lips with his once more, mirroring the smile that grew on his lover's face. "This is our secret, okay? No one knows about this but you, me and that tattoo artist."

"Oh?” Gladiolus laughed. "I bet he was surprised to see you there, wanting a flower tattoo to stay on you forever."

"Indeed, but he was rather supportive about it. And talkative."

"Hm. Why there though? Why not somewhere visible?"

"As I said, it's our secret. Only you get to see that in a rather, such intimate place."

"Oh, I love that." The Shield said in a low voice that Ignis knew too well meant something else, something sexy. "I think I can show you how intimate I can be."

"I believe you've proven yourself in that department," Ignis said, pulling Gladio in for another kiss, bringing the other man with him as he laid down on his back again. He was glad that he wasn't totally a slave to logic and reason, or else he wouldn't have gotten that tattoo in the first place. Emotions can be troublesome, but he can let go his control around Gladiolus without feeling threatened. So he allowed himself to be loved and appreciated that night, as he returned them with the same intensity.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladnis in a perfectly heathy relationship, check!


End file.
